


goldcliff gladiolus

by tanamiin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, captain captain bane's dead but hurley's too gay, flower shop au because lesbians and flowers, it's pre-relationship, maybe i'll write more? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanamiin/pseuds/tanamiin
Summary: hurley needs flowers and sloane's gorgeous





	goldcliff gladiolus

Sighing and running a hand through her mess of curls, Hurley checked the directions she was given once more. She didn’t normally have any real reason to _go_ to a florist’s, so she had to ask around a bit just to find one—the only one, considering Goldcliff wasn’t an ideal habitat to most flora and fauna.  


Soon enough, she spotted a building mostly encased in glass to give preview to the burst of colors inside. The metallic gold of the sign indicated she’d arrived at the _Gaia Sash_. A larger building stood behind it; a greenhouse, if she had to guess. She hesitated only for a second, briefly wondering how to phrase her question to whichever poor soul had to deal with her lack of knowledge on plants.  


A gentle chime resounded in the otherwise quiet shop as Hurley pushed open the door. The main shop was fairly small, with a few hanging plants and refrigerators lining the walls. Each had carefully organized flowers, easily able to be pulled out should they be needed. A woman’s voice called out, loud enough to be heard but soft enough to not be obnoxious, that she would be with her in a moment.  


Soft footsteps were what dragged her gaze from the flowers on display to the woman that approached. Long, sweeping black hair was tied back into a ponytail, and lavender eyes made Hurley’s breath catch in her throat. If she had known there was a woman this beautiful working as a florist in Goldcliff, she would’ve hoped Captain Bane died sooner—not that she hoped he would at all, of course.  


“Did you need help?”  


The woman’s voice startled her out of her reverie, and she would’ve felt worse about staring had she not seen the mischievous glimmer shine in her eyes. A quick glance at her name tag identified her as Sloane, and that was entirely what Hurley had intended to say. If she didn’t say this first:  


“Someone died.” The soft smile Sloane had been, let’s be honest, _blessing_ Hurley with morphed into a startled expression. She opened her mouth to reply, but Hurley was quick to cut her off and do some damage control. “A few days ago, I mean! That’s why I’m here. I, uh, I don’t really know what kind of flowers I should get, so…”  


She could feel her face heat up as she was speaking, and when she trailed off she took a breath so deep it was like it had been the first one she’d had since Sloane had walked in. (It may have been; she honestly couldn’t tell.) There was a beat of silence as the half-elf took in Hurley’s words, and then she was laughing, not quite succeeding in restraining herself. The flush creeping up Hurley’s neck burned harder, but this time she couldn’t tell if it was the embarrassment of her stumbling or if it was how _nice_ Sloane’s laugh was.  


The laughter died down, and Sloane reached up to wipe away a few stray tears that had formed. “I-I’m sorry,” she said, sounding entirely unapologetic. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t making fun of you, it was just—that was adorable.”  


Hurley wanted to protest about how she _absolutely was_ making fun of her, but the easy grin Sloane was giving her now was such a stark contrast to the customer service smile she’d put on originally that she decided she’d leave it for now. It suited her better, she thought, a comfortable grin rather than a mostly forced smile.  


“Lilies and mums are a pretty safe bet for funerals. If you’re looking to send a sympathy bouquet, though, carnations are better. They last a pretty long while, so they’re better for close friends or family of the deceased.” Walking towards the row of fridges as she speaks she beckons for Hurley to follow. “Of course, you can’t go wrong with roses in either case. The darker red ones symbolize grief or sorrow, and a single rose in a bouquet shows enduring love for the deceased.”  


Hurley followed her line of sight to the flowers in front of them and hummed in contemplation. She didn’t have _particularly_ strong feelings for Captain Bane in any sense of the word, although she did hold a great amount of respect for him. Eventually, she settled on a small bouquet of chrysanthemums, allowing Sloane to pick out a few extra flowers to compliment them. At some point, the grin had faded into a smile accompanied by an expression Hurley could only describe as pure _love_ as Sloane explained the meanings of the other flowers. She listened intently—it was hard not to; Sloane was clearly passionate about her job, and despite knowing next to nothing about flowers let alone their meaning, Hurley wanted to hear the excited undertones more—but she her gaze turned towards the florist.  


With the flowers wrapped and tied, and gold exchanged, Hurley left the Gaia Sash feeling lighter than she should going to a fellow Goldcliff Militia member’s funeral. She wondered if her apartment needed something to brighten it up.

**Author's Note:**

> i just smile weakly and shrug


End file.
